Camouflage
Skill Tree Sneak *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Duration: 1 turn per Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Infiltrator sneaks to muffle their movement sounds. *Effect: While under Sneak, the Infiltrator movements cannot be heard by anyone. The Infiltrator's Movement Speed is reduced to 1 cell per Rank while sneaking. At maximum Rank, Sneak is only canceled upon the Infiltrator's will. Hide *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Duration: 1 turn per Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Infiltrator hide themselves from sight. *Effect: Gives the Infiltrator the ability to disappear from sight. The Infiltrator cannot walk while being hidden or the Hide effect will fade automatically. At maximum Rank, Hide is only canceled upon the Infiltrator's will. Muffled Aspect *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Sneak (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Range: 1 cell * Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Muffles their surroundings in order to Silence their foes. *Effect: Creates a muffling wave around the Infiltrator that have 40% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Silence to all characters that are directly next to them. Muffled Aspect also grants Courage, which increase the Infiltrator's Tenacity by 1% per Rank for 3 turns. Duck Out *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Hide (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 * Range: 1 cell *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Duck away for combat momentarily from the combat so foes are less tempted to attack. *Effect: Reduce 1 Threat Point per Rank against targeted foe. The lower the Threat level is, the lower chance the targeted foe will be tempted to attack the Infiltrator. Duck Out also increase the Infiltrator's basic weapon damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank) for 3 turns. Perfect Camouflage *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Hide (1), Sneak (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can now use its Sneak ability to move while being hidden. *Effect: The Infiltrator can use Sneak to move while being hidden. Surprise Attack *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Hide (1), Sneak (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Description: If the foe is unaware of the Infiltrator's presence, the Infiltrator can perform a Surprise Attack. *Effect: Surprise Attack can only be performed when the foe is unaware of the Infiltrator's presence. This attack will deal damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) in addition to the Infiltrator basic weapon damage. Light Footed *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Acrobatic Steps (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator is less likely to trigger traps when walking on it. *Effect: The Infiltrator have 20% per Rank less chance to trigger traps that activate by walking on them. Escape *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Duck Out (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 5 (- 1 per 2 Ranks) *Cooldown: 9 turns - 1 per additional Rank *Description: The Infiltrator will activate Hide and Sneak during combat. *Effect: Escape will trigger the current Rank of Sneak and Hide of the Infiltrator without being restricted by the combat, meaning characters that are currently aware of the Infiltrator will be tricked by the Hide and Sneak and will lose their trace. Threat is not reduced by this ability, so if the Infiltrator comes back to sight, foes that are threatened will still focus them. Shroud of Stealth *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Camouflage Tree (15) *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator is now undetectable by sight, even with the aid of spells or power. *Effect: All Hide skills are now working against any foe, even those that can see invisible by the aid of spells or power.